


Just...Give Me A Chance(?)

by bichita_36e, Patty_Parker60



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: A-Holes Being A-Holes, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mental Anguish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichita_36e/pseuds/bichita_36e, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: This is AU (some canon is followed). The Chapters are marked as'Station 19' if that is the fandom addressed in said chapter, and we'llalso list the characters involved, in case anyone chooses to skip overcertain fandoms. If a particular "ship" isn't addressed, please mentionit in the comments-we may post something to your liking.Also, if you not grammatical errors, please point them out so that we cancorrect them (we won't get angry-PROMISE!)The M rating is because most chapters will contain adult language, explicitsex, or both. We do thank you for reading, and we appreciate your comments,as we are "attention whores".
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atkinsgenniher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Station 19-Surrera (Andy H and Robert S)
> 
> After sex one night, the conversation turns serious. The scene diverts quite  
> a bit from "Louder Than a Bomb", the time frame is after Sullivan's surgery (he's  
> already recovered and back at work, thanks to Ripley)

**Andrea Herrera** : I'm gonna apologize again-no, no, just let me do this:no matter how long we live I will regret those  
14 hours, the day and night before your surgery-and the 10 hours following. I'm so so SO sorry Robert. You needed me, and I failed you.  
I won't do it again.

**Robert Sullivan** : Unofficially, that's five hundred times you have apologized. And I forgive you. That night was  
agonizing though. Dozens of scenarios went through my mind, about where you could be, especially when you never answered my calls or  
texts: TANNER, GIBSON, Some RANDO...once you stormed out after I turned myself into the Fire Commission, I wasn't sure if you always do i  
n a crisis"-

**AH** : Look for someone to fuck? But without rancor.

**RS** : Welllll (and he laughs) You must admit, that's your 'go to'; or WAS. After you left the hospital,and didn't come back,  
I admit that I should have spoken to you first about turning myself in, but there was a clcok-getting Dixon out of the SFD before the Commission's three week break was really critical. He'd already signed off on your Dad's funeral expenses-there's some other non related issues I'll tell you about later. I'm sorry. 

**AH** : Let's not forget that you didn't discuss the Fire Commission with me first! Of course I "flipped": I-WE had just paid  
Grey Sloan over $40k for your surgery, and if you're suspended without pay, how does that affect our finances? I didn't know then that you  
have $300k from Claire's death benefit left, and savings of nearly that amount. I know that you haven't been married for many years, and I'M  
struggling to adjust, as I've never been, but...we have to agree on letting the other IN on all critical decisions. We don't know enough about  
one another. Let's change that. 

**RS** : Starting now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> STATION 19-MARINA
> 
> Maya Bishop really puts the boots to her Dad. He calls her berate  
> her about the restraining orders filed against him by both Maya  
> and her Mother. She's rebellious, dismissive, and not at all having  
> his shit. And Land doesn't like it...HE DOES NOT...

'"What the hell is this!??" Lane Bishop screams. Maya can picture the foam at the corner of his mouth, the spittle spraying from it.

'"hat the hell is WHAT?", she replies easily. "I can't read whatever you're looking at over a telephone line."

"YEAH; that's right! You're a real fucking smart alec now, big shot fire Captain! I'm talking about these two restraining orders filed by  
you and your son of a bitch Mother!"

"Dad-I don't think Mom can be that, a son of a bitch, but YEAH...I helped her get hers filed against you, and after you assaulted me  
at a fire scene I finally saw you for what you are."

Carina De Luca enters the apartment quietly, having heard the commotion from outside; she motions 'should I go back out?', to  
which Maya nods 'NO' empatically, and she opens her SPEAKER function so that her gf can hear.

"Ah...you 'see me for what I am'? And what is THAT, you ungrateful sow? An OLYMPIC CHAMPION? The youngest fire Captain in Seattle?"

" **I** earned that medal: **ME** . Yes, you helped. You just coulda done it a DIFFERENT WAY. Do  
you know that when Mason left, after you drove him OUT, rather-I din't even notice? Because my 'eyes were forward", I guess. I didn't  
notice my Mom cringing when ever you would say something so simple like 'pass the bread..."EYES FORWARD!", right Lane?"

"DON'T YOU CALL ME THAT! DON'T YOU"-

"I'm a conniver, LANE, who back-doored my best friend for a promotion, who looks for weaknesses in others that I can exploit...I'm  
your daughter, for sure-I nearly lost the woman I love by cheating-but you weren't worried about LOSING MOM, RIGHT Lane? You  
have her submitted, don't you?"

Hoarse with rage, Lane Bishop croaks, "You BITCH! YOU...I trained that shit out of you,in high school!"-

'NOT QUITE, Lane!" Maya retorts, her laugh burning her father's ears like acid. "She LOOOVES the Ladies!", Carina interjects, from  
the background.

"YOU...YOU..."-

"Gotta GO, Daddy-kins! And you're violating that RA by even calling me. If you call again, or go by the station, or approach my friends,  
I'll make a public statement that you touched me inappropriately as a teenager. Bye Now!"

The Next Shift>

"MAYA! MAYA! GET YOUR BITCH ASS OUT HERE!"

Andrea and Robert, having a nap in his bunk, are stirred to action; Lucas Ripley frowning at the crazed shouting, comes out onto the catwalk,  
and so does the subject of the yelled demands.

"SIR!" Sullivan roars, unfolding to his full (intimidating) six feet four inches. "This is a fire station; where firefigters are either resting or working-  
there's a way to ask to speak to someone, and that isn't it!"

Sufficiently cowed, Lane changes his tone immediately. 'I-I-I...I wanna speak w-with Maya Bishop. My Daughter."

Maya says "There's an active RA in effect, Chief Sullivan", turning to Robert.

"Get it for me, please."

Ripley calls, "What's the distance restriction on that RA, Captain Bishop?"

"One thousand feet, Sir!"

"This gentleman is your father?"

Maya's lips twist in distaste. "It's my distinct displeasure to report that he is, Chief."

"You're handling this, Battalion Chief?", Ripley asks.

"Yes, Sir-MR. BISHOP!-You are 700 feet closer than this restraining order allows! You can leave now, and Seattle PD doesn't need  
to get involved! And you should remember something: Station 19, and all of of the SFD...TAKE CARE OF OUR OWN!"

With a final sneering glare around the barn, Lane Bishop turns and leaves.

Everyone returns to what they were doing...but Maya Bishop has a nagging feeling that this isn't over...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Station 19-Vicley  
> Victoria and Lucas
> 
> Silver moon, Shining on my bed, Beside my pillow  
> Light the pathway, To bring that man, To me...  
> Oh, ooh, Something tells me, My words  
> Are goin' straight To his heart, And ooh  
> Somethin' tells me, You will be all mine
> 
> Baby, come to me, 'Cause I love you. Thinkin' of you, oh  
> Baby, come to me, Baby, come to me, 'Cause I love you  
> Thinkin' of you, ohhh, Baby, come to me  
> Gotta have you, You got it goin'  
> You turn me on, Baby, come to me
> 
> Gotta have you, You got it goin', You turn me on  
> Baby, come to me
> 
> A somewhat serious argument at the Ripley household covering the time  
> Sullivan first OD'd through the events of the season finale and after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADULT LANGUAGE

Victoria Hughes wants to ask her her husband a question about a subject he's likely to get angry about.  
Should she ask NOW, or wait while they're in bed? If she asks now, he gets REALLY OFFENDED, any hope  
of *sexy time* is sure to ruined...if she waits, and he gets REALLY OFFENDED, her mom's adage of never  
going to bed angry would be broken. She'll do it now...should be fine as long as she is careful with her   
'phrasing...'

"Lucas...why did you let Sullivan off the hook so easily after he stole narcotics, involved Travis and I in a fucking bogus non-  
inspection scheme, FORCED Probie to lie after he OD'd, married a subordinate, putting Andy's career in jeopardy"-

"X-nay on that last example-ay", Ripley cautions. 'I seem to remember WE did the same fucking thing, while we're chucking  
stones. And Sul would never have had to worry about nerve damage had he not tried to kick through a door fortified with  
steel-SAVING YOUR PRECIOUS FRIEND IN THE PROCESS, by the way-Sullivan isn't a dope fiend, as you well know! He has surgery,  
he's off as a line Supervisor: desk'd! Think back to how YOU feel spending one lousy shift on desk; fire fighting is his LIFE, and  
he's the best there is! Once the drug theft became known to Dixon, he had Sully over a barrel. I couldn't stop the suspension with  
]no pay; I could plead his case before the Commission about the reasons behind his actions...SINCE I HAVE ALL OF THE BOLLOXING  
FACTS!", he yells, sincerely agitated by the end of his tirade.

"WOW...WOW...way to defend your 'butt-boy', Chief!"

"Shall we discuss the exploits you and your _Slaggy Twin_ ? I'm ready if you are!"

This is getting out of hand, and based on his last statement, Lucas won't be the first to back down. "Fine...some of that I referenced   
before I spoke out of turn. Let's calm down and discuss this without past misdeeds or who did what to whom"-

"I can see why "past misdeeds" are off the table, since Herrera attended an all-night party at Miller's, drunk as a Lord, then arrived right  
as about he's about to go in for a major surgery-after which the great and wonderful Andy disappears once again, to parts unknown,   
leaving Sully to wake up alone and in excruciating pain. GWA shows up nearly A DAY LATER to grace the man she married with her  
presence, and is shocked...SHOCKED!-when her name isn't on the visitor's list....I swear TO HEAVEN, Victoria-if she's fucking about   
with Tanner or Gibson"-

"What will you do?!", Vic challenges. 

"Let it be true, and that YOU KNEW OF IT," is all he says. 

"So now I'M part of some grand conspiracy?! AS far as I know, she's been faithful to your precious Sully. And she's new to this whole   
marriage dynamic, unlike others. I don't defend the abandon her husband in the hospital...she's spinning out with her dad, the new  
information she found out about her parents, being married-for some of us, its kinda a struggle to adapt. BOTH sides have amends   
to make, with those two. For us...I apologize for the *butt boy* comment."

"And the rest?" Lucas prompts.

"ALL of it. YOUR TURN."

"The same. Beddy-bye?"

"Beddy-bye SLEEP or beddy-bye GET SUM."

"The second."


End file.
